


Steal Your Heart

by Esmee



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was still in love with him when he crashed his hearse. She made a huge mistake of breaking things off with him and now she lost him to this new girl named Imogen. Can Clare correct her mistake and win Eli back? Ah and who's Jake? Eclare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Your Heart

Chapter One: Well I'll Be Waiting for You

Meet me at the water  
Where all your dreams come true  
Tell your sisters and your brother  
Well I'll be waiting for you

Clare loves this feeling of freedom; the freedom of being herself again. The two sparkers sparked making a whooshing sound. The barn fire gave the only source of light on the beach. She could smell the water of the beach and could felt the moisture in the air. People around her began to dance around and for once she actually felt herself being carefree, without no problems anymore. No more drama.

No more Eli deceiving her but at times she wondered by his words-"You came." over and over again. He looked so vurable in the hospital bed, looking at her with those bright green eyes that she fell in love with not too long before.

Why had she came? She was over him right?

When those words left his pale bruised lips and the reality of how it gotten that way slammed into her, her eyes watered before running out of his room.

Now here she was dancing around with two sparkers in her hands without a care in the world. The fire flew upward making a small roaring sound and two people was standing on the opposite side from her.

A girl with long dark chestnut brown hair and another with almost the same haired color...but the gender was a guy. He had one of his hands on her arm before pulling away almost surprised.

The two sparkers died in Clare's hands and she threw them in the nearby trashcan before making her way to the other side of the barn fire to grab another pack. She felt eyes staring at her back.

When she turned around to see who it was a shock looked appeared on her face.

Eli was staring at her with a longing and the dark haired girl kept on talking to him not noticing that he stopped paying attention to her a few minutes ago when Clare came in his vision.

"Eli?" The brown haired girl said, with a sad tone in her voice snapping him out of his small staring contest. He blinked and his eyes turned back to dull green.

"That's nice Imogen." He shrugged his shoulders.

The stars in the sky shined brightly overhead and Clare smiled sadly. She gave him up because he was suffocating her. She should be happy that she got her wish.

The music in the background stopped.

"We don't want any trouble here. Just leave dude." Drew Torres voice echoed as one of the Torres boys pushed some stranger in a hoodie away from his girlfriend Brianca.

The stranger pushed Drew back hard before being pulled away by Brianca's arms screaming at him to stop.

He pushed Brianca who fell helpless to the beach ground below before getting punched by Drew unexpected.

The crowd of people began to formed before being detached by Holly J and Sav.

The stranger fished in his pocket and the object gleamed catching Drew's attention and soon he backed up, didn't know what to do next.

The stranger pointed his gun at Drew- "Please don't do this. Put the gun down." Drew begged panic filled his voice blocking Brianca.

The stranger grinned- "If I can't have her then no one will."

The sound of a gun could be heard in the night sky and soon screams filled everywhere as the stranger backed away fast, horror was shown on his face before taking off.

The pack of sparkers fell from Clare's hands and soon the problems seemed to be sneaking through the cracks of her head once more. Feared, began to entered her once more and when she turned her attention back to Eli and Imogen her heart seemed to shattered.

Imogen took a huge leap and her lips touched Eli's and soon the two were kissing each other.

Clare hands shook and she tried to clear her head. Why was her heart shattering? She was over him right?

"Hey are you okay?"

Clare turned her head toward the person who asked this question and shook her head.

"I'm fine." She uttered, but the person didn't bought it for a second.

"I know we just met and everything but I saw you around school alot. I'm Jake Martin. Nice to meet you." Jake said with a smiled that could win many hearts and Clare suddenly felt herself being drawn to him.

"Well I'm Clare." She said with a sad smile. People began to packed up and soon a few cop cars came.

"Looks like it's time to go. Need a ride?"

"Hm it's okay, I'm riding with Sav and Alli." Clare looked around and noticing they were missing.

"Let's go. I promise I wouldn't drag you to a dark corner and do things to you." Jake joked and for once Clare smiled.

"I'm not sure if I could-"

"Clare I'm not really a stranger so it would be fine. I mean... I'm surprised that you forgotten me. It was only a few years since I moved with my dad." Jake rolled his eyes and then Clare eyes widened in realization.

"Jake?" She tackled him in a huge hug.


End file.
